Bound and Forgotten
by Sora Uchiha
Summary: A girl who can't take the pain and hate any longer leaves without telling anyone. Where she ends up is even somewhere she couldn't emagine ever being. What secrets await her in her new home.
1. Prologue

This is a story I've just resently started working on. It's an original story that i came up with a few months ago, but i've only got a few chapters actually writen since then.

If anyone has any ideas they would like to see in this story please tell me. I might use the first five, or the first five that would make a good plot. Just because there are five already doesn't mean i won't use others if i find them good for the story. So please, feel free to share any ideas you have.

* * *

Prologue

'How long shall I live like this? When will the pain go away? Will I ever be free to be myself? Will I ever feel loved? Will I ever find love?' These were the thoughts running threw my head almost everyday after I hit 17.

I felt unloved. Like no one ever cared about me, and if someone did they had already left my life. To me there was no reason left to live, and yet that's what I continued to do. It's not that I feared death. No, not at all. To me living was just another challenge presented to me. A way to prove my strength to the world. I wanted to live, to fly free like an eagle not to be caged like a canary.

Everything in my life seemed to go down hill after I turned 17. Everyone started moving away. The only people close to me were gone now. So why continue? For the challenge, and also for the promise I made to the few people I cherish. To one day reunite them all, to live together and become our own dysfunctional family. This was one promise I hope to keep above all others.

Many times I thought death would be so much easier, but I pushed on with the hope of a new life ahead. To me giving up on my own life was like giving up on my friends. Something I didn't want to ever happen. I hoped above all else to keep them safe and alive for as long as I could, no mater the cost.

I grew up a happy child, with many family problems. Everything started turning for the worse after I turned 17. Everything that happened was my fault. I was accused of things I never did, and it hurt more than any knife possibly could. Yet I kept on living, to prove I'm stronger than they think. I wore my mask of happiness for all to see, and it worked…for the most part.

This is the story of a lonely girl, who held few close to her heart. This is my story, and my name is Nevaeh Skye Night. Okay so maybe that's not my real last name, but who cares? Not my family. To them I no longer exist. My real name is Nevaeh Skye Wolfenburger…now do you see why I changed it? Yeah, I thought so.


	2. Chapter 1: Escaping this Life

**Chapter 1: Escaping this Life.**

Everything happened at once, I couldn't take any of the accusations anymore. I had to find a way out. So I did. I got up and took off. I had finally reached my breaking point. To me it was now or never. The only thing I took with me was my money and my oh so trusty bike. No one knew I was leaving that day, even I didn't know I was going to leave. Maybe I should back track, and tell you more about my life so that you'll better understand me and my choices.

I grew up in a small town most of my life. I grew up in Lost Springs, Wyoming. It's one of the smallest populations you can get. One family lives there…and that's mine. Hard to believe that we're the only family in this town? Well we are, so get over it. Or should I say we were, but I left for a better life somewhere else.

After all of my friends that lived in a nearby town had moved away, I had nothing left to keep me there. I had no family as far as I was concerned. They didn't want me anyway, so I'm sure they don't care that I removed myself from their screwed up life. I was always under pressure. I'd hear nothing but yelling if I made any mistakes, even if they weren't my fault, and I had followed my instructions flawlessly. It seemed like everything that went wrong was pinned on me. It got to the point that I was waiting for the weather to be blamed on me. I could hear it now.

"Nevaeh! Look at what you've done! It's raining and it's all your fault!" mother would yell.

"But mother I can't control the weather!"

"You ungrateful liar! How dare you speak to me in such a tone!" She would reply back to me.

It was one of those types of arguments that lead to me leaving without a word. The day stared out slightly normal for the most part. I woke up, and they started yelling at me for no reason. Yeah, just another normal day in my life. Only this time they made the worse mistake of all. They talked bad about the few people I cherish.

That for me was the last straw. I was done I couldn't take any more of their crap. So I grabbed the money I had saved up and got out of Dodge. I rode my bike as far away as I could. At the time I had no destination in mind. Walking by one of the TV stores in a nearby town I heard something that made me extremely happy. There was an airport in this town that was having a school trip. To where, I didn't care at that point. All I knew was that I'd found my way out. I'd found my exit, and I took it.

I hopped on the plane with all of the other students. I chose the first open seat I could find and sat down. I had no idea where I was going, or if I'd ever come back. At that point I didn't care. I was finally free like an eagle, and I planned on flying away, literally.

I closed my eyes to rest for a short time. In reality it must have been quite a few hours, because the next thing I remember hearing is the intercom.

"Passengers please buckle your seatbelts. We are now descending into the wonderful city of Verona, Italy." Then it went into an explanation of the city.

"Verona is known for the story of Romeo and Juliet. It contains the third largest Roman Arena in Italy. There is also a good medieval center, Roman remains, and an interesting castle complex. Now I welcome you to Verona!"

I was surprised. Not only had I gotten away from everything, I was in Italy! I couldn't wait to exit the plane. I just knew I had a wonderful adventure waiting ahead for me. This would be my new life. But I never would have been expecting what would happen when I got off the plane.


	3. Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected.**

I quickly got off of the plane with the others. The airport was crowded, and I couldn't find the exit. Suddenly someone pulled me through the crowd and out of the airport by my forearm. At first I was speechless, and had no idea what was going on. Only one thought ran through my head as I was pulled out.

'Just my luck.'

My senses finally kicked in and I managed to stop the person I had yet to look at from pulling me any further away.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" I yelled at the attacker.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear it." His voice said softly.

Yes HIS voice. Without even looking once at him I could tell it was a man from his voice. His voice was soft, smooth, and VERY Italian!

"If you're not going to do anything to me then why did you pull me out here?"

"You're not with the school. I can tell from the fact you lack the ID card they have around their necks. If you would have went out of the main entrance you would have most likely been arrested. Do you even have a passport?"

"Crap! No, I don't… I didn't know this plane was leaving the United States!"

"Come, I will get you one."

"No way buster! I'm not stupid! You're going to take me somewhere and kill me!"

"I swear on my grave, I will do no such thing. If you want to be able to walk around freely then I suggest you come with me so that I can get you a passport before you get caught."

"Yeah right, you expect me to go somewhere with someone that I don't even know the name of?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How impolite of me. My name is Dante, Dante Knight, and yours?"

"Nevaeh, my name is Nevaeh."

"Well Nevaeh, do you have a last name?"

"Yes, but it's horrible so I rather not tell anyone."

"It can't be that bad."

"Fine, my name is Nevaeh Wolfenburger. See horrible…"

"Okay so that's not the best of names… now shall we go get you your passport?

"Fine…"

"Hey you! Let me see your passport!"

"I-I u-um…"

"I'm sorry Sir, but she lost her passport. We were just looking for it, but can't seem to find it. I was thinking about getting her a new one."

"Do you know this lady?"

"Yes she's my fiancé. Her name is Nevaeh Night, with and N, but I'm afraid without her missing passport we can't register her to get into the house. Do you think you could tell us where to get a new one?"

"You should be able to get one at the post office."

"Thank you sir."

"Why would he so readily believe that I was your fiancé?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Maybe because I'm not from here? I AM American after all."

"That doesn't mean anything here, and he believed it because it's true. I DO have a Fiancé unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? Do you not like her?"

"To tell you the truth, I can't stand her. It's an arranged marriage. I have no say in it what so ever. My father is forcing me to marry into her family so that they will become our family's partners. Mother thinks it's wrong, and that I should be the one to pick whom I spend my life with. So far though father's word stands."

"That sounds unfair. I think I would leave if I was in your place."

"That does sound tempting, but I don't think I could leave. If I did I would have nowhere to go. Even though my father is annoying and stubborn I still love him. He's only doing what he thinks is best for me and the family. May I ask why you are here?"

"I ran away. I had nothing left to stay for. My parents treated me like I was a slave, all my friends moved away. There was nothing left keeping me there. If I stayed I would have eventually killed myself. I just couldn't take all of the pain anymore."

"So you came all the way to Italy without a passport?"

"Ah, that was unintentional. I didn't know that the plane was leaving the United States. If I did I probably would have just continued taking off on my bike."

"Well let's get you a passport." He smiled.

"What if they find me through the passport though? I don't want to go back," She said sadly.

"Then from this day on, you shall be known as Nevaeh Skye Night."

"Won't I need proof of birth, name, and other things for the passport?"

"Of course you will, that's why I'm taking you to my favorite Uncle first." He grins, grabbing her hand and leading her to his Uncle. They arrive outside of a normal looking house and he opens the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we knock first?" She asks.

"Nah, its fine. He'd just get annoyed if we knocked," he replies leading her into the living room. "Hey Uncle Nero, I need a favor."

"What did you do this time Dante?" Nero says half jokingly, half serious.

"Ah, nothing horrible this time, just saved a beautiful girl from America. She needs a passport and some false identification."

"Do I even want to know why?" Nero replies.

"I ran away from a family that treated me like crap, but I didn't realize that we had left the U.S. until after the plane started landing."

"Ah, alright. Tell me what you need then."

"Birth certificate, I.D., Passport, Social security, and somewhere to live." Dante tells him.

"The Birth certificate, I.D., Passport, and social security might take some time, but as for the house you can have the spare room here. I warn you though that it is a boyish room. Dante usually uses it when he stays with me." Nero replies, going through the cabinets getting out what he needs for her new information.

"Thank you Nero."

"Ah, feel free to call me Uncle," he says while smiling. "Now I'll need to write all of your new info down before I can start."

"She will be known as Nevaeh Skye Night." Dante says.

"My birthday will be…December 17, 1992."

"And you are blonde?" Nero asks.

"No my hair is a beautiful dark black, I plan to wash the coloring out tonight. And I'm getting contacts to make my eyes black too." Nevaeh states.

"Alright, black hair and eyes. Got it," he says while writing it down, "height?"

"I'm five foot four inches; and before you ask, I weigh one hundred ten pounds."

"That's a first. Most women would get mad, not just give out their weight like that." Nero states.

"Well, I'm not like most women. I don't care what people think of my weight." She replies.

"Is that everything?" Dante asks.

"That should be everything. If I need something else I'll tell you."

"Thank you." Nevaeh tells Nero.

"You're quit welcome. Feel free to go upstairs and relax. Once your information is done we'll all go to the mall and get you some new items."

"You don't have to do that. I can get my own items."

"With what money?" Dante asks.

"I'll get a job."

"That could take days, and you only have the clothes you are wearing." Nero states.

"Alright, fine. You win." She sighs, and he smiles.

"Good. Now show her to her room, Dante."

"Of course Uncle. Follow me Nevaeh." He says smiling lightly. He leads her out of the room and up a stair case. At the very end of the hall he stops.

"The bathroom is over there," he says pointing to the door half way down the hall on his left, "but there is also a full bathroom in the room you are staying in. Which is behind me," he says, then turns to open the door. He steps aside holding the door open for her.

"Thank you." She smiles slowly walking in. She looks around in surprise at all of the posters on the walls.

"Ah, feel free to take them down if you'd like," he tells her hesitantly.

"Oh, no. They are fine. They won't bother me at all. I actually like your posters. I even know a few of them." She smiles.

"Really? Most people don't like them. My father says they aren't worth keeping, which is why Uncle Nero let's me keep them here." He tells her.

"I enjoy posters. I think they bring life and color into the room. I'm not fond of blank walls," she replies.

"Well I'm going to go help Uncle. You should get settled in." He says leaving her to herself.


End file.
